dubbed_animefandomcom-20200214-history
0 Number
.hack//Intermezzo A virtual multiplayer online role-playing game exists, known as "The World." In "The World," there is an event held in the Dungeon of Nankoflank that Mimiru, a character in the game, undertakes with Bear, another character of the game. Mimiru confesses to Bear that she's not doing the event for the treasures or experiences, but for the memories and experiences of when she had first started playing. The two later meet a certain character named Mimika and together, the three proceed through quests and events as Mimiru learns the meaning of the game. Episodes: 1 - Genres: Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Magic, Mystery, Sci-Fi .hack//Liminality While playing the newly released MMORPG "The World," Minase Mai and Tomonari Kasumi collapsed in the real world and were sent to the hospital after hearing a mysterious sound. Only Mai had recovered while her friend Kasumi had slipped into a mysterious coma. Mai is later approached by the creator of "The World," Tokuoka Junichiro, who unveils to her that, just like her friend, six other players across the country had also collapsed while playing "The World" and are now in mysterious comas. What exactly is "The World," what is this mysterious sound Mai keeps on hearing, and why are people slipping into comas from this game? Minase, Junichiro and their acquaintances set off to get to the bottom of this problem before any further harm happens. Episodes: 4 - Genres: Game, Mystery, Sci-Fi .hack//Quantum Tobias, Mary, and Sakuya challenge the impregnable "The One Sin", but they lose their way in the maze and unintentionally trap other guild members. A mysterious cat is watching their blunder. Is it another player character or NPC? Episodes: 3 - Genres: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Sci-Fi .hack//Roots After the destruction of "The World" in 2015, CC Corporation rebuilt the game using data from what was previously to be another game. "The World R:2" was then released in 2016. A newcomer to the game, Haseo, is instantly PKed and then revived by a mysterious man known as Ovan. With the problem of PKs occupying the game, Haseo soon after receives help from a female Harvest known as Shino. Amidst curiosity and confusion, Haseo is lead to joining the guild known as the Twilight Brigade. The guild that searches for the legendary object known as the "Key of the Twilight". Set before the .hack//G.U. game. Episodes: 26 - Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Game, Sci-Fi .hack//Sign A young wavemaster, only known by the alias of Tsukasa, wakes up in an MMORPG called The World, with slight amnesia. He does not know what he has previously done before he woke up. In The World, the Crimson Knights suspects him of being a hacker, as he was seen accompanying a tweaked character in the form of a cat. Unable to log out from the game, he wanders around looking for answers, avoiding the knights and other players he meets along the way. Episodes: 26 - Genres: Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Magic, Mystery, Sci-Fi .hack//Legend Of The Twilight Winning the legendary characters "Kite" and "Black Rose" from an event held by the creators of the MMORPG "The World," Shugo and his twin sister Rena steps into "The World." Together they completed events and quests, along with their new friends Ouka, Mirelle, Hotaru, and Sanjuro. Soon after, mysterious monsters appeared, and death by these monsters caused players to slip into a coma in the real world. Only Shugo and Rena can solve this problem, but why are they being targeted, and what secrets is the game hiding? Episodes: 12 - Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Game, Sci-Fi, Shounen .hack//Unison Somewhere in the MMORPG called "The World," a group is gathered at a pub, awaiting the start of an event. There, old friends and acquaintances are reunited, including those who rarely log on. Some are even forging new relationships for the first time. Together, invited by the hacker Helba, the group leaves for the event in the Net Slums where a celebration awaits them all. Episodes: 1 - Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Game, Magic, Sci-Fi 009 Re:Cyborg Nine regular humans from different parts of the world are abducted and transformed into cyborgs with astounding powers for the purpose of being used as weapons. The nine cyborgs rebel and start to fight against their creators in the name of justice and world peace. Decades later, the nine cyborgs seem to be untouched by time, but they live in a world where "justice" has as many nuances as the number of people living on the planet. What is their place in the world now? Movie: 1 - Genres: Action, Adventure, Mecha, Sci-Fi 18if Waking up in a strange bedroom in a dream world, teenager Haruto Tsukishiro finds a strange app on his phone. When he activates the program, an odd woman appears and tries to drag him to her realm. Luckily, a mysterious, white-haired girl severs their connection and helps him escape, revealing that the woman is a witch; however, their conversation is cut short. As Haruto enters the realm again, he meets an anthropomorphic, talking cat named Katsumi Kanzaki. While the witch's minions pursue them, the white-haired girl opens a door for them to escape. Episodes: 13 - Genres: Mystery, Supernatural